


YEET || Wangxian

by chxnhuang



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Group chat, Kinks, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nude Photos, Texting, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxnhuang/pseuds/chxnhuang
Summary: The twins Lan Wangji and Lan Zhan got added in a group chat for the students in the GusuLan High.There, they got greeted with one single word from the troublesome student Wei Wuxian - Yeet!╔══════════════╗↪MODERN MDZS AU↩╚══════════════╝
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. YEET - PART 1

**Lan Xichen created the group chat »☁️Orchid Class🌼«**

**Lan Xichen added you, Jiang Chen and 14 others**

**Lan** **Xichen** **:**  
Hello new students, I'm your class president Lan Xichen, other known as Lan Huan or Zewu-Jun and I'm 19 years old. It's nice to meet you :)

 **Jiang Cheng:**  
Hello Xichen-Ge, I'm Jiang Cheng, other known as Jiang Wanyin, the younger adoptive brother of Wei Ying. My sister is Jiang Yanli and I'm currently 16 years old. It's also nice to meet you

 **Jiang** **Yanli** **:**  
As my little brother said, I'm his older sister Jiang Yanli (currently 17y/o) and the older sworn sister of A-Xian. Nice to finally meet you Zewu-Jun!

 **Nie** **Huaisang** **:**  
If I may ask, who's that? I haven't seen or heard of this name today?

 **Nie** **Huaisang** **:**  
And my name's Nie Huaisang, I'm also 16 years old and the younger brother of Nie Mingjue

 **Jiang Chen:**  
He wasn't here today because my mom called him back home for some reason. I guess he'll be here in some days?

 **Nie** **Mingjue** **:**  
Huaisang, go to your dorm!

 **Nie** **Mingjue** **:**  
Nie Mingjue or Chifeng-Zun, I'm 19 years old.

 **Jin** **Guangyao** **:**  
Jin Guangyao, born as Meng Yao. I'm also 19 years old and have the nickname Lianfang-Zun.

 **Su She:**  
Su She, born as Su Minshan, 16

 **Jin** **Zixuan** **:**  
My name's Jin Zixuan, I'm 16 years old and my fiancé's Jiang Yanli

 **Wang** **Lingjiao** **:**  
You mean that ugly bitch?

 **Jiang Cheng:**  
Who are you to judge her if you don't even know her appearance ?!

 **Wang** **Lingjiao** **:**  
I'm Wen Chao's girlfriend Wang Lingjiao and I'm 17 years old

 **Wen Chao:**  
That's my baby!

**Wang** **Lingjiao** **changed Wen Chao's name to King🍒**

**King🍒 changed Wang** **Lingjiao's** **name to** **JiaoJiao**

**King🍒:**  
I'm Wen Chao, currently at the end of 16 years and the king

 **Wei Ying:**  
As if we would allow you that title

** You changed King🍒's name to Whiney Bitch **

**Wen** **Zhuliu** **:**  
Name ↑, age 17 years old

 **JiaoJiao** **:**  
I don't like this man Chao-Ge! He's disrespecting you!

 **Wen Qing:**  
As my name's my username, you only need my age. I'm 18 years old

 **Wen Ning:**  
Wen Ning, Wen Qionglin or just Ghost General and I'm 16 years old

 **Xue** **Yang:**  
Xue Yang's the name, or Xue Chengmei and I'm also 16 years old~

 **Xiao** **Xingchen** **:**  
My name's known, and my age's 19 years old

 **Song Lan:**  
Song Lan, other known as Song Zichen and also 19 years old

 **Wei Ying:**  
Old people die first

 **Jiang Cheng:**  
WEI WUXIAN!

 **Wei Ying:**  
Oopsie~!

 **Xue** **Yang:**  
Xian-Ge, is that you?!

 **Wei Ying:**  
Yes! I'm Wei Wuxian, other known as Wei Ying, Yiling Patriarch or Yiling Laozu and currently 16 years old

 **Jiang** **Yanli** **:**  
A-Xian, where are you?

 **Wei Ying:**  
Currently on the way to my house. Madame Yu gave it to me because I'd make too much noises in a dorm to let people live with me there.

 **Jiang Cheng:**  
At least we have our peace now without you.

 **Wei Ying:**  
I mean, I could yesterday myself out of the house and run to you

**Lan** **Xichen** **added two people**

**Wei Ying:**  
YEET!

 **Wei Ying:**  
I meant yeet!!!

 **Lan** **Xichen** **:**  
How could you make such a typo?

 **Wei Ying:**  
DGUEHFUIHEBUFBEUIGFEUVFEHJFBEUFUIDHVBUOF

 **Wei Ying:**  
I CAN HEAR SOMETHING, IMMA BRB

** You logged out **

**Lan Zhan:**  
...

 **Lan Wangji:**  
...

 **Lan** **Xichen** **:**  
Oh, I forgot. Please introduce yourself you two <3

 **Lan Zhan:**  
Lan Zhan, 16 years old, older twin

 **Lan Wangji:**  
Lan Wangji, also 16, younger twin

** You logged in **

**Wei Ying:**  
YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHERE I'M LIVING NOW!

 **Xue** **Yang:**  
If you write in caps, it has to be something unique

**Wei Ying:**

**Wei Ying:**  
I live in a dream house from now on. THANK YOU MOMMA AND DADDY!

 **Nie** **Huaisang** **:**  
Is it possible to move dorms to houses?

**Lan** **Qiren** **entered the group chat**

**Lan** **Qiren** **:**  
Everyone needs to shut down their phones now, we'll give you your rooms!

**Lan** **Qiren** **left the group chat**

**Wei Ying:**  
Hah, I live away~ bye bitches

** You logged out **

**Jin** **Guangyao** **:**  
Is nobody questioning how Mr. Lan entered the chat and why the twins didn't asked us for our names?

**Nie** **Mingjue** **kicked Jin** **Guangyao**


	2. YEET - PART 2

**☁️Orchid Class🌼**

**You logged in**

**Lan** **Xichen** **logged in**

**Lan Xichen added Jin Guangyao**

**Wei Ying:**  
Am I the only one who's bored?

**Xue Yang logged in**

**Xue Yang:**  
You should be in class stupid!

 **Wei Ying:**  
Same as you Missing Pinky Bitch!

**Jiang Cheng logged in**

**Jiang Cheng:**  
Both of you, shit down your phones or else you'll be in trouble!

 **Wei Ying:**  
*Shut not shit

 **Jiang Cheng:**  
WEI WUXIAN!

 **Wei Ying:**  
Hehe, bye!

**You logged out**

**Xue Yang logged out**

**Jiang Cheng logged out**

**JiaoJiao** **logged in**

**JiaoJiao** **:**  
Only babies shut down their phones. I'm embarrassed to call you my classmates🙄

**Wen Qing logged in**

**Wen Qing:**  
Boys and girls are separated and don't blaspheme in this group chat

**Whiney Bitch logged in**

**Whiney Bitch:**  
Don't you dare to blame my JiaoJiao!

 **Lan** **Xichen** **:**  
Please calm down guys, we're here to study and not to fight

 **Whiney Bitch:**  
IDFC AND WHO DECIDED TO CHANGE MY NAME TO THAT?!

**Xue Yang logged in**

**You logged in**

**Wei Ying:**  
 _@_ _Whiney Bitch_ It was me bitch

 **Xue Yang:**  
I'm bored, Xian-Ge, wanna?

 **Wei Ying:**  
Always!

**Xue Yang changed your name to** **Gayling** **Laozu**

**You changed Xue Yang's name to Missing Pinky**

**Gayling** **Laozu** **:**  
Love it😂🥸

 **Missing Pinky:**  
Lemme change the **** and you change the others, okay?

**Missing Pinky changed Lan** **Xichen's** **name to Funny Jade**

**You changed Jiang Cheng's name to Steamy Lightning**

**Missing Pinky changed Jiang** **Yanli's** **name to** **Shijie**

**You changed Nie** **Huaisang's** **name to Arty Fan**

**Missing Pinky changed Nie** **Mingjue's** **name to Blade Thingy**

**Missing Pinky changed Jin** **Guangyao's** **name to Dead Bitch**

**You changed Su She's name to Bitch's Slave**

**You changed Jin** **Zixuan's** **name to Peacock**

**You changed** **JiaoJiao's** **name to Stupid Bitch**

**Missing Pinky changed Wen** **Zhuliu's** **name to Core Crusher**

**Missing Pinky changed Wen** **Qing's** **name to Queen Qing**

**You changed Wen** **Ning's** **name to Ghost General**

**Missing Pinky changed Xiao** **Xingchen's** **name to My Husband Bitches**

**Missing Pinky changed Song** **Lan's** **name to Blind Dude**

**Missing Pinky changed Lan** **Wangji's** **name to Stone Jade**

**Missing Pinky changed Lan** **Zhan's** **name to Lonely Jade**

**Steamy Lightning logged in**

**Steamy Lightning:**  
You're dead

 **Gayling** **Laozu:**  
Pinky, run!

 ** Shijie ** ** logged in **

**Shijie** :  
A'Xian... A'Yang...

 **Gayling** **Laozu:**  
I'm sorry....

 **Missing Pinky:**  
I'm not-

 **Gayling** **Laozu:**  
Why are you guys on your phones by the way?

**Stone Jade logged in**

**Lonely Jade logged in**

**Funny Jade:**  
Classes ended so we're allowed to be on our phones

 **Gayling** **Laozu:**  
Lul, that's- CLASSES ENDED!?

 **Missing Pinky:**  
Lost-

 **Gayling** **Laozu:**  
Lemme choke you!

**Missing Pinky logged out**

**Stone Jade:**  
Threatening people is prohibited in the school

 **Gayling** **Laozu:**  
Is it prohibited to kill them in school?

 **Lonely Jade:**  
Mn

** You logged out **

**My Husband Bitches logged in**

**My Husband Bitches:**  
Am I married?!

 **Stone Jade:**  
Xue Yang changed that name

**Missing Pinky logged in**

**Missing Pinky changed My Husband Bitches's name to XY's Daddy**

**XY's Daddy:**  
......

 **Funny Jade:**  
*Sigh*

 **Shijie** **:**  
A'Yang, how are you still alive?

 **Missing Pinky:**  
Uhm

**Arty Fan logged in**

**Arty Fan:**  
XUE YANG, HELP ME T-T

 **Missing Pinky:**  
With his help?🤷♂️😅

 **Steamy Lightning:**  
I'll pray for your still existing fingers Xue Yang🙏🏻

 **Arty Fan:**  
RUN XUE YANG, RUN T-T

 **Missing Pinky:**  
Why?!

 **Arty Fan:**  
HE KNOWS WHERE YOU SLEEP/HIDE!

 **Missing Pinky:**  
Oh fuck!

 **Missing Pinky:**  
I'll see you guys later

 **XY's Daddy:**  
What did you do?

 **Missing Pinky:**  
IDK

 **Shijie** **:**  
You decided to bring a dog with you when you visited A'Xian yesterday and then hid behind me so he wouldn't dare to kill you

**Queen Qing logged in**

**Ghost General logged in**

**Queen Qing:**  
Can somebody explain why Wei Ying decided to run through the girl dormitory? 

**Ghost Ge** **neral logged out**

**Queen Qing:**  
And to snatch Wen Ning?!

 **Missing Pinky:**  
I CAN EXPLAIN!

 **Queen Qing:**  
Have a nice death Xue Chengmei

 **XY's Daddy:  
** Does he deserves a nice death?

** Missing Pinky left the group **

** You logged in **

**Gayling Laozu:  
** ****WHO MADE XUE YANG CRY?! ONLY I'M ALLOWED TO DO SO!

 **XY's Daddy:  
** I guess that was me, I apologize Wei Ying

 **Whiney Bitch:  
** But he deserves it😒🙄

 **Gayling Laozu:**  
Brace yourself for your death Wen Chao! Even if he deserves a death, only the killer can judge how the victim dies!

 **Shijie:  
** That was inspiring and yet disturbing-

 **Gayling Laozu:**  
Shijie (ﾟдﾟ)

** You added Missing Pinky **

** You logged out **

**Lonely Jade:  
** Shouldn't we keep an eye on them?

 **Steamy Lightning:  
** Let's let them cool off and wait if they log in again. If they don't log in until this evening, let's look for them. For now, let's enjoy the calmness in this chat

 **Stone Jade:  
** Mn

╔═══════•●•══════╗  
A minute and a half later  
╚═══════•●•══════╝

 **Steamy Lightning:  
** I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE


End file.
